


Paper Hearts

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sitting around, almost making Valentines.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For KHYML, March 15, 2005. 
> 
> _If I could, I'd comb the sky_  
_and collect the stars,_  
_quickly pile them into a basket_  
_until it overflowed with silvery light._  
_And then I'd give the basket to you,_  
_because all things precious_  
_and beautiful_  
_should be yours today._  
\- Author Unknown

"You really need to learn to keep your big mouth shut," Squall muttered, tossing down another handful of construction paper hearts.

"I didn't think I'd lose!" Cloud shot back, fumbling with his own collection of cut-outs. "But is this really any worse than watching Yuffie and the others for the afternoon?"

"They're easy," Squall countered. "A story and the Lift Stop Game and they're napping in no time."

"But this way you can make a Valentine for your crush and no one will see you," Cloud said, glancing over at his suddenly-red companion.

"No."

"At least I'm not afraid to tell the person that I like that I like him," Cloud said. "Kinda. A little afraid."

Squall picked up another sheet of construction paper and started chopping it into heart-shaped pieces, letting them scatter on the table, amongst dozens of others. After Cloud had stupidly lost a game of rock-paper-scissors, Aerith had taken the pleasure of wearing the children out before returning to the castle library to make Valentines. She was the favourite babysitter anyway, and secretly both Cloud and Squall weren't about to complain about the situation, even if they would never tell the other.

There was never a proper time for a teenaged boy to be relieved at needing to sit around and cut out a mound of multi-coloured hearts.

"You're going to make one?" Squall asked, picking up a couple of hearts and holding them together.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "May as well finally tell him."

Yeah, Squall thought in response. May as well finally tell him.


End file.
